


With Stars in Our Hearts

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt spoils Hermann and asks a question that truly needs no answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Stars in Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killerweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/gifts).



> It almost didn't happen. I had a Muse and then my program ate half of what I was working on! Ack. I got it back though~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Hermann reluctantly allows himself to be lead through the incredibly busy streets of a city that he has a vague memory of but Newton will not tell him anything. They've been chauffeured in a Class 3 Mercedes-Benz (he knew that because of the sharp smell of expensive leather) to thier current location. He submits to a blindfold to keep up the ridiculous charade. 

"Almost there," Newt huffs, having to keep up with Hermann's much longer strides while leading him around people and objects. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeees." Newt draws out in English, a dissonance when they've been speaking German for nearly six months. "Now—What do you hear?" 

"Newton, is this a trick question? It is entirely too quiet." Hermann raises a brow behind the silken blindfold as he taps his cane against the floor. It isn't tile, which is a plus by his standards. 

"Can you keep your eyes closed?" Newt asks with the sort of excitement usually reserved for Kaiju. 

"What a ridiculous notion. Of course I can, Newt." He fires back with a hint of irritability. Herman feels the blindfold slide down his face and drop to hang about his neck. 

"You can open 'em now." It's soft, almost tender as Newt laces thier fingers. 

Hermann gasps as he gazes upward; China's night sky is rich across the ceiling of the planetarium, the familiar constellations glittering as tears fall from his eyes. 

They're stars he hasn't seen in a solid six months. 

"Oh _Newton_..." He reaches up to swipe away his happy tears when Newton grasps his wrist and guides him over to a hanging cradle chair that allows him to see everything. 

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that's a success?" Newt offers as he pops open a tiny bottle of strawberry wine and pours two small glasses. They clink them together in a silent salute to those lost. Newton sets them off to the side, both empty of the small amount with the bottle corked again. 

"It's wonderful. Thank you," Hermann lays his head against Newt's chest to hear the soothing rhythm of the heartbeat he falls asleep to nearly every night (the occasional nightmare/research frenzy keeps them up some nights). He rolls over so that he can see the stars glimmering overhead. 

"You're welcome." 

Both know that it means more but they aren't quite ready to admit as much.

* * *

Newton takes him to a hole-in-the-wall bar that serves boar, rabbit and other gamey meats for a fair price. 

They're lecture professors at TU in Berlin for most of the year and they get a week to themselves every six months (Newton insisted it be in thier contracts from the start). His lover had spent most of that week taking Hermann places that brought a smile to his own face more than anything. 

"So, how's the rabbit?" 

"Good. And your goulash?" 

"Excellent. I came across this place a while back," Newton's hands gesture excitedly as he recounts the tale of stumbling into the bar on a hot May afternoon. Hermann listens with a soft smile as the waiter drops by with the bill. "I'll get that." 

"Newton, really, you've been spoiling me the entire week." Hermann reaches for it and his lover sighs. 

"Okay, okay. But I want to spoil you. Your smile could light up an entire room." Newt murmurs as Hermann pays the bill in cash. "Oh! Gotta go. Be back in a sec." 

"You know, I could probably treat you just as well." The quiet comment causes Hermann to indignantly whip around to see the person. The suit looks rather expensive and he raises a brow in challenge. "He seems... rather scattered. Extremely fickle, would you not agree?" 

"I think, sir, that you are propositing the **_wrong_** person," Hermann states coldly, the tiniest bit of Kaiju predatory instinct coming through. "Perhaps you should turn your... attention elsewhere." 

"Oh?" 

"Indeed." Hermann turns around and deliberately laces his fingers with Newton's after he returns. "Would you like to take a walk, liebe?" 

"Yeah, uh-huh. The sunset over the mountains is perfect." Newt hums as he helps Hermann up and hands Hermann his cane. 

They walk side-by-side while picking thier way up the unfamiliar trail under golden-dappled sunlight. Sitting down to take in the magnificent view, Hermann doesn't notice Newt kneeling until the man in question clears his throat. 

"Uh, Herms? I—Crap. I had this whole speech worked out and everything... Hermann, the light of my life and the stars to my night sky, will you marry me?" Newton pauses before simply forging on much like he'd quoted at Hermann long ago, 'Fortune favors the bold.' 

Hermann can't help but laugh at the question. Newton's face falls momentarily before Hermann crouches next to his fiancé and kisses him utterly senseless. "Newton, the answer is always yes. A thousand-fold yes for every star you have shown me, for every moment of utter madness you bring into my life." 

"Guess we gotta pick a date then." Newt laughs into his shoulder before kissing away Hermann's happy tears. 

"I think I know the location." He teases, laughing into Newton's mouth when he's kissed again until he pulls back with a gasp. 

"As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh it was hard coaxing it out but happy belated b-day prezzie for you, killerweasel!


End file.
